


Demons and their Hunters: Sloth

by TobiasRants



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom, Original Story
Genre: Death, Demons, Gen, Part 1, original - Freeform, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasRants/pseuds/TobiasRants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young hunter is sent after a demon residing in an untouched part of town, this is that hunters fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons and their Hunters: Sloth

The streets are covered in shadows. No light is to be found. As you step into this darkness there sickening squish beneath your feet on the stone pathway. But no large bug or rodent is found, lighting your torch, the light of the fire shows that these streets have been left unclean for unrecorded amounts of time, the grime being nearly an inch thick. As you move towards a dark green building, the one described in your guild contract, the grime becomes thicker. The guard doesn’t even seem to patrol this area anymore the demon has left such a disturbing presence. 

Approaching the door to the dark green house you notice that the paint on the door is a shade of red. Taking your shield off your back and using the edge you remove small patch of thick grime. And much like the door color the house true color was red. The reasons on why the guard took so long to report this demon no one will the guild will understand. Shaking off those thoughts you open the door. 

The moment you step inside you want to just lay down and sleep. The filth no longer disgusts you, the darkness is the streets no longer matters even though the morning sun is beginning to rise and the guild contract means almost nothing. This urge is overpowering even your body. You go to reach for your helm at your hip to ward off the demons influence but you would rather lay down. Seeing a nice cot nearby you sit down, bugs go skittering everywhere the moment you sit but the cot feels like a kings feather bed compared to even standing. Fully laying down you hear a slow laughter, deep and long between each heaved chuckle. But it does not bother you anymore. You close your eyes and rest for a short while, because why not you traveled many leagues to reach the city you deserve some rest. As your eyes drift shut the chuckle fades away just like the light around you

The deep chuckle are deep but no longer faint, the pierce your head. Making you want to just roll the other way and a drift back asleep. Sleep was much easier than having to worry about any jobs, You don’t even remember how you got to this bed all you know is nothing could convince you to leave it. But the chuckling keeps getting louder. Then a draft of warm air begins washing over your body in small short bursts, whenever the pause in the chuckle comes a breath of air runs over you. But it does not matter for sleep is calling you again and the warm burst lull you back into your dreams. 

You awake again but now you feel like a summers rain has come and went, your body feels moist all over. You must have forgotten to close the window before drifting to sleep when the storm came. The chuckling seems gone though, although the sleep has taken the feeling from your legs but its not a worry some more rest will make you feel as good as new. Closing your eyes once more in the dim lighting you see only a dim redness in the room but its was probably just the sunset you tell your self. 

The next time you awake you find yourself in front of a pair of brass gates, heated red from the planes of fire behind them. Seeing the gatekeepers welcome you through the gates your sleep fades and you awaken to the place Sloth lead you to.


End file.
